


Pulchritudinous

by Lucky_Charlie_Tango925



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clark, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Swearing, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925/pseuds/Lucky_Charlie_Tango925
Summary: When Bruce is named sexiest man of the year, he reluctantly agrees to partake in the required photoshoot and interview that accompanies such a honour and title. When it is time for the photoshoot to take place, Bruce finds himself pleasantly surprised by an unexpected turn of events.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 25
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of what would normally be the Wayne Tower’s executive conference hall, Bruce felt extremely uneasy. Dressed in nothing more than a cock hugging white Calvin Klein jock strap and a black silk robe, Bruce stood awkwardly as makeup artists and stylists fussed over him. Bruce never wore makeup, unless it was to cover an injury, nor had he ever had a professional do his hair or pick his clothes for him, yet somehow, he had managed the last twenty-eight years of his life without needing them. 

Feeling extremely niggly, Bruce gently batted away one of the makeup artists hands as they continued to try and touch up his makeup before the next half of the photoshoot was to take place. The first half of the shoot had been your standard publicity frames, Bruce in many different poses, dressed in a striking black three-piece suit looking distinguished, imposing, dignified and magnolious. 

Unfortunately for Bruce however, the second half of the shoot wasn’t going to be as simple.

“Are you ready, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked from behind him. 

Turning to face the silver haired man, Bruce complained. “Alfred, honestly do I have to? Tell me again what the point in all this is!”

“Because, Master Bruce, you were awarded People’s sexiest man alive for the year and by declining to appear in their magazine you would be going against everything Brucey Wayne stands for!” Alfred informed him lowly but thusly while showing away the women tending to him.

“Has my persona really become that vain?” Bruce whispered so as the people around them couldn’t hear. 

Stepping closer, Alfred shook his head. “Not quite, Sir. But it would look odd for the supercilious, billionaire, playboy that you are supposed to be, to not want to proudly boast about his new-found status.” 

Sighing Bruce gestured around him. “But why are we doing this here? Why have we cancelled all meetings for this room and cleared it of all its furniture?” 

Taking a deep exasperated breath, Alfred stated. “We have already been over this, Son. Being one of the united states wealthiest men can only get you so far. This was the only way we could fulfil your request. It was you who said you wanted it to be a closed photoshoot with trusted personnel after all.”

“Yes, but…”

“Not another word, young man! Apart from the manor, this is the most secure location to do this, where we have complete control over the environment and what happens within it.”

“And the photographer? Has he signed an NDA?” Bruce inquired. 

“No need, Sir. We arranged for People to look at Mister James Olsen’s works and they agreed to allow him to take your more intimate photos, so long as he follows the specified outlines. Mister Olsen will also edit all the photos of any blemishes there may be…” Alfred gave him a knowing look before continuing. “Before handing them over for the final editing and publishing.” 

“Oh, okay!” Bruce exhaled in relief. Bruce didn’t usually care about the many, many scars strewn across his body, after all, they were usually over looked in the heat of passion and or easily explained away when the person he was sleeping with cared more about the sex then what he looked like. But when it came down to something so public and broadcast as this, Bruce wasn’t taking any chances. If his scars were as simple as lacerations he could palm them off as thrill seeking misadventures, but when he had acid burns and bullet holes to explain, it just made things more complicated. 

“As soon as you’re ready, Master Bruce, the room will be cleared and Mister Olsen will be let in. It will just be you and him for an hour. Do you think you can handle that?” 

Rolling his eyes, Bruce grumbled. “Yes, Alfred. Now can we hurry up and get this over and done with?!”

Nodding his head, Alfred turned on his heels, clapped his hands twice and filed out of the room with everyone else. 

Now alone, Bruce took a deep breath and dropped his robe to the floor. As the cool air of the room hit his body, Bruce shuddered. 

When the knock finally came and with his back to the door, Bruce called out. “Come in, Jimmy!”

When the door opened and closed but no reply came, Bruce turned on the spot to face the man who would be putting him in compromising positions for the next sixty minutes. But when he completed his turn, Bruce’s eyes widened when he saw a stunned Clark Kent standing across the room from him. 

“Clark, what are you doing in here?” 

“I-I-I um…” Clark stuttered.

“You, um, what?” Bruce asked raising a questioning brow at his best friend and teammate. 

“Y-You’re naked!” Clark averted his gaze. “Why are you naked?”

Smiling Bruce sauntered over. “Almost naked!” He corrected cockily. When Clark didn’t look up or open his mouth to speak, Bruce asked again. “So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing here, Clark?”

“Well, I um, Jimmy is sick, so he asked me to fill in!”

Placing a finger under Clark’s chin, Bruce lifted his face to meet his. “And what on earth do you know about photography?”

“N-N-Not a lot. But Jimmy showed me how to use his camera this morning and walked me through how to take multiple different photos using different techniques.”

“So, what, you think after one quick how to, you are qualified to do this?” Bruce asked goadingly. He knew he shouldn’t be antagonising the man, but seeing him flustered and stuttering did something to Bruce’s heart. Clark may play the role of the mild-mannered journalist and stuttering, shy man, but whenever he interacted with Bruce he was never like that. Not as confident as his Superman role either, but generally comfortable and easy going. Knowing that Bruce had the power to make Clark like this, thrilled him. Though it was not the first time he had been undressed in front of the man, they were teammates after all. Though this situation was different. Usually their minds were set on the mission or they were coming down from the adrenaline high that ran through their bodies from the job, so they didn’t have the time or mental capacity to see it for anything more then that. Now, Bruce was standing in an environment that had nothing to do with their personas and in a flimsy piece of cloth. Bruce could see why his best friend would feel uneasy. 

Swiping Bruce’s hand away, Clark responded. “No, of course not, but I do happen to have an eidetic memory, just the same as you and I’m fairly certain I can take the photos that are required. Besides, don’t they go through a bunch of editing anyways?”

Turning away from Clark and walking back over to the centre of the room, Bruce scoffed. “They sure do, but if I have to go through this all again because of your poor photography skills, I will ensure that your life is hell from hence forth, understood?!”

Following Bruce further into the room, Clark mocked. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Bruce. But it’s not like you have much of a choice in this!”

Hanging his head, Bruce admitted in defeat. “You’re right. Most men would be thrilled for this, but for me it’s just a pain in the ass. Honestly I got screwed over.” 

Clark laughed cheerfully, all his nerves from only a moment ago seemingly gone. “Alright, well, the sooner we get this over with the better then.” Pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pocket, Clark held it up before continuing. “Jimmy gave me this print out for what type of photos People magazine want, so I suppose we just work through it one by one?”

“I suppose, I’m in the same boat as you, Clark, I’ve never done this before.”

“Never?” Clark asked a little shocked. 

“I’ve done publicity shoots before, like the first half of all this was, but this type of shoot, boudoir if you want to call it that, never!”

“Well, it isn’t the first time we’ve faced situations neither of us have been in before, mind you this is a very different circumstance, but I’m sure we will manage.” Clark teased. 

Bruce smiled a wide grin. He enjoyed Clark’s teasing. There weren’t many people he would allow to see this side of him or to talk to him so casually, so it put Bruce at ease to have his best friend by his side. 

Standing proudly, Bruce cheekily flexed his muscles and asked. “Alright, Mister Photographer Man, how do you want me?” When Clark’s face flushed red with what Bruce could only assume was embarrassment, he reassured. “Clark, we’ve seen each other in less than this before, so I don’t know why you’re blushing, but like you just said, we will manage. Now hurry up and take my picture.” 

Swallowing hard, Clark unfolded his sheet of paper and began to read aloud. “Position one, strong wide stance with hands placed behind head. Take from multiple different angles.” 

“Well, that seems easy enough!” Bruce chortled while walking over to the prepared studio area and taking up his position. 

~SB~

Placing the piece of paper in his hand down on a nearby table, Clark took Jimmy’s camera and followed Bruce over to the area they would spend the next hour. 

~

After nearly fifteen minutes of Bruce standing in multiple different poses from, his hands behind his head to them placed on his hips and what felt like hundreds of photos later, Clark was finally starting to relax. Even mischievously slipping into a terrible French accent and occasionally shouting things such as, ‘Yes, baby, give me sexy! Give me sassy! Give me stoic!’ With Bruce the whole time laughing and rolling his eyes, trying his hardest to meet the demand.

“What next, Clark?” Bruce asked. 

Looking over his piece of paper again, Clark read the next photo outline and blanched. 

“Clark, what is it?” Bruce questioned while raising a serious brow. 

Stammering Clark finally managed his next words. “They, umm, want a, pubic shot.” 

“A what?!” Bruce probed, while almost storming over to him. 

“They want you to place your thumbs into your waistband and pull them down slightly, revealing some of your pelvis and pubic hair.”

Bruce stopped mid stride. “What am I, a whore?” He snapped.

“Bruce, there are plenty of models who do these types of photos every day, that doesn’t make them whores nor does it you. It’s just supposed to be seductive and erotic. You are apparently this year’s sexiest man alive after all!”

Groaning, Bruce ran both his hands through his hair, making it messy. “Fine! But if you open your mouth about this to anyone, I will fill your pockets with Kryptonite and throw you into the ocean.”

“Bruce, you’re over reacting. Apart from Oliver no one else on the team knows that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Besides from some friendly ribbing from Ollie and maybe Dick and Alfred when these pictures go public, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Though Clark was trying to be reassuring, he couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing Bruce in such a carefree way in the last nearly twenty minutes had melted Clark’s heart. Bruce was his best friend but from the moment Superman had met Batman and Clark Kent had met Bruce Wayne, he had instantly seen behind the two different masks. He had seen the intense, focused and driven man that he was. Over time he had seen Bruce’s softer sides come out, from the sleep deprived and cosy man who would slowly nod off behind his computer, to the caring devoted and protective father and mentor, to the relaxed, quiet and self-contained introvert who enjoyed reading and watching old black and white movies and finally to the scared little boy that was deep within his soul. But never had Clark seen him really enjoying himself and being so comfortable in his own body. It was as if for a little while, Bruce’s mind was free of responsibility and concerns. He was just focused on the here and now, allowing himself to go with the flow. 

Clark loved this new side he was seeing of Bruce. He hoped that now he knew it existed, that he could see it more often. He just hoped it didn’t have to take a camera and Bruce being in his underwear to make it appear again. Not that Clark was complaining. Clark and Bruce had known each other for a few years now, becoming instant friends, but in the recent few months, Clark had found himself lusting and feeling more deeply for the scantily dressed man in front of him. 

So, when he had walked in and had been confronted with a tight brief wearing Bruce, ass on display, Clark had been stunned. He had known that Bruce was going to be in his underwear, but Clark hadn’t realised that he would already be changed and, in his jocks, when he walked in.

Bruce had a fantastic body, which Clark tried to constantly make sure Bruce didn’t notice him ogling. Bruce equalled tall, but not unlike himself, they were both roughly the same height, easily coming in at around six two. Bruce had sun kissed skin with tousled black hair. He had mesmerising glacier blue eyes with flecks of silver in them, his face strong and defined, with a prominent jaw that curved gracefully around. His entire body covered in muscles. His chest and abdomen firm and carved. Well-groomed short dark hairs ran underneath the bulging muscles on his stomach and over his navel gracefully travelling down towards his underwear. The pronounced sex lines that created a V on his lower abdomen hinted at what lay under the fabric. Bruce’s features were as if they were chiselled from stone. 

Swallowing again to moisten his once again drying mouth, Clark placed the piece of paper down again and proceeded to start snapping photos of Bruce. 

When Clark had taken over two dozen photos, he walked over to Bruce to show him the stills. “See, they didn’t turn out too bad, you don’t look like a whore, you look provocative and lubricious!” 

“Lubricious?” Bruce questioned. 

“Yeah as in –”

Bruce cut him off. “I know what it means, Clark!” After a beat, Bruce looked him straight in the eyes and continued. “You find me provocative and lubricious?”

“Well, ah, yes, um, no, what I mean is…” Clark stammered before trailing off. God, how did he tell Bruce what he needed to hear without giving away his desire and attraction for him? Standing so close to Bruce didn’t help his cause either. Until then, Clark had managed to separate himself and his body from the arousing sight in front of him, but being so near, Clark could feel the body heat that was radiating off of Bruce’s bare skin. It made his heart race and his body flush with excitement. 

“It’s okay, Clark, I was just joking around!” Bruce laughed while turning and continuing to flick through the photos. “They look good, what’s next on the list of demands?”

“Oh, um, well.” Quickly gaining his composure, Clark walked back over to his sheet of paper, hoping that beyond all hope Bruce didn’t notice his growing bulge. Picking up the piece of paper, Clark stilled. God, he couldn’t believe they were asking for such pictures, surely, they were boarder lining on the pornographic. 

“Clearly from your expression, they want something more of me?!” Bruce stated more than asked. 

“Yeah, they want you to pump yourself up a bit, then have you sprayed with a bit of water, so they can get you all sheened up, for what they have so politely called a big cock shot!” The words rushed out of Clark so fast he wasn’t sure Bruce could even understand him.


	2. Chapter 2

“A what shot?” Bruce nearly choked. He wanted to laugh and yell at the same time. He found it interesting that People’s magazine had the nerve to ask for such a picture and that his reputation made them believe he could even fulfil that demand, but he was also furious that despite his reputation, he and his company worked hard to provide for the world and give as much as possible when they could and all that was being over shadowed because a magazine wanted to objectify and sexualise him. He knew that was what his whole Brucey Wayne image was about, but damn, he hoped people would look past the act and to the actual things Wayne Enterprises consisted of. 

“I think they’re referring to what the kids these days like to fondly call, big dick energy!” Clark informed him matter of fact. 

Grumbling for what felt like the thousandth time today, Bruce replied. “Yes, I gathered that, but how do they expect me to get hard under these circumstances? Like honestly, I may be a renowned playboy and philanderer, but it doesn’t just go up on demand.” 

Clark let out a small chuckle, but also gave him a sympathetic smile. “I don’t know, Bruce, it’s just what they’re asking for. Maybe think about some of the women you’ve slept with and see if that helps.”

“It’s not that simple, Clark. I’m an in the moment type of guy, unless they are in front of me, it won’t work.” Bruce retorted but honestly. 

“You’re telling me that you’ve never, indulged in a bit of self-gratification before?” Clark goaded. 

Groaning, Bruce shot him a stern look. “God damn it, Clark. You know I have, everyone has and from the stories I’ve heard from Martha I know the great Superman even has.” When Clark ducked his head shyly, Bruce continued. “It’s just when I went and trained with The League of Assassins, I became proficient in overpowering those urges, only relying on them when certain circumstances arise. Like when I need to perform as Brucey Wayne.”

“Well, isn’t that what you’re supposed to be doing right now, Mister Wayne?” 

Shaking his head exasperatedly, Bruce answered. “You don’t get it, Clark. So, don’t worry about it.”

“Alright, alright.” Clark said holding his arms up in surrender. “Is there anything I can do? Can I get Alfred to maybe call one of the women you’re dating or do you just need me to leave the room so you can try and wake it up?” 

Bruce groaned internally. ‘What would wake my cock up would be if you bent over the nearest table and let me fuck your glorious ass.’ He thought. God, how that thought was so tantalising.

It wasn’t a thought Bruce would willingly admit out loud, but from the first time Bruce had seen Clark naked a few years ago, he had admired the perfect specimen that he was. It wasn’t until recently Bruce had begun to lust after his friend.

From the moment Clark and Bruce had become friends, there had been a deeper connection between them that had slowly grown over time. For Bruce it started out as friendship, but as the years progressed it turned into something much deeper. Bruce didn’t quite yet have a name for it, but he knew that he always wanted Clark around and wanted to be around Clark. He enjoyed his company and always hated it when it was time to part ways. He had opened up to Clark in ways he would no one else, not even Alfred. He trusted and cherished Clark beyond compare. It was when he and Clark had been quarantined together after a mission and they had been forced into close proximity to each other, that he had seen his teammate and best friend in a sexual light. He also knew that was the day, something inside Clark had awoken as well. He wasn’t sure what, but ever since that encounter, he would catch Clark looking at him longingly and lustfully. Bruce was just too scared to say anything just in case he was wrong, he didn’t want to lose what he and Clark had over a misunderstanding.

“It’s okay, Clark, don’t worry about that, let’s just…” Bruce trailed off as a thought came to mind. Bruce wasn’t sure it would work, but if Clark’s closeness only a moment ago was enough to string his body with tension, then maybe Clark’s sure touch on his skin might be enough to get him to where they both needed him to be, to finish the shoot. “Just spray whatever it is on me to make me all shiny and help me rub it into my skin.” 

After a moment’s hesitation, Clark nodded. “Okay, but what are we supposed to use?”

Bruce shrugged, trying for nonchalance. “The coordinator of the shoot said everything we would need is on the table over there.” 

Clark looked over to the table he was pointing at and where his piece of paper had just been. As he scanned the table Bruce spotted the spray bottle with the words ‘Body Spray’ written on it at the same time Clark did. 

Quickly grabbing the bottle, Clark walked over to him and asked with a cheeky smile. “Do you want me to warm it up first?”

“No, it’s fine, I think I can handle a little cold.” Bruce’s lip curved into a small smile as he tried to hide his excitement at what was to come next. Waiting patiently Bruce stretched his arms out, preparing for the liquid to touch his skin. 

As the water and oil mixture hit his bare chest, Bruce’s first instinct was to shrink away, but was instantly stopped when Clark’s warm hand started to rub the liquid from one pectoral to the other. 

Bruce’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact, but found Clark’s touch to have the desired effect he wanted. With every cold spray and warm caress, he found himself slowly starting to lengthen in his underwear. 

Closing his eyes, Bruce focused on the tentative hands that played his body and allowed his mind to run wild with all different types of lascivious thoughts of the man he craved so intensely. As Clark’s hands ran along his forearms and biceps Bruce felt as his muscles contracted under the fingers that left a tingling sensation in their wake. It felt so good. It was strange that a simple caress made Bruce feel so much, but he didn’t fight it. 

When Clark’s hands ran up his arms, over his shoulders and back down his chest and to his abdomen, Bruce found himself insanely hard, harder then he could ever remember being, harder then he thought ever humanly possible. It actually hurt, but it was a pain Bruce relished. As Clark’s hands continued to glide over his stomach, waist and hips, Bruce tried to stifle a moan but failed. 

With his moan, he heard as Clark’s breath halted and felt his hand stop momentarily before continuing. But when he continued, Clark’s touch was firmer than before, his breathing more laboured. 

Opening his eyes, Bruce saw just in time as Clark slowly lowered himself to his knees and proceeded to spray his legs and start to rub the solution onto his thighs. When Clark’s face became level with his crotch, his eyes widened when he noticed Bruce’s arousal. 

“Well, it appears whatever you were thinking about worked.” Clark teased in a deep throaty voice. It was a sound Bruce had never heard Clark make before and with him being so close to his sex, Bruce found himself involuntarily twitching. Clark bit his lip at the action.

Not saying anything, Bruce continued to allow Clark to spray him some more and rub his skin. Trying whole heartedly to keep his hands by his sides. But when Clark made the return journey from his ankles to his thighs again, Bruce found himself slowly lowering one hand and placing it on Clark’s back. 

With that move, Clark peered up at him from his position on the floor with lust drunk eyes. When their eyes locked, Clark smiled up at him salaciously. That smile drove Bruce over the edge, lowering his other arm down, Bruce ran his hand along Clark’s bicep. At the same time, Clark lean further into his personal space and ran his hands back up along his thighs, over his hard erection and to his stomach. 

With Clark’s hands now freely roaming his body, from his stomach, over his ass and back to his throbbing member, Bruce gave him an encouraging whimper. Taking the sound as the hint it was, on Clark’s next circuit to his ass, he linked his fingers into the back of his waistband and slowly tugged his underwear down over his ass and freed his erection. 

When his cock sprang free of its confinement, Bruce groaned deeply as it was allowed the room to stand proud. 

Once Clark lowered his underwear around his ankles, he briefly looked up at him, before sucking on his bottom lip and looking back down at Bruce’s shaft. Taking a deep breath, Clark ran his fingers back up his legs and stopped just shy of his balls. 

At the hesitation, Bruce wanted to scream. He finally had Clark where he wanted him and he was now wavering. “God, Clark, please!” Bruce moaned lowly. 

Without another moment’s hesitation, Clark ran one hand up between his legs to cup his balls and the other to grasp the base of his penis. Stroking his hand from base to tip and back again, Clark’s soft hands tentatively played with every inch. Bruce could see Clark’s eyes examining it for a moment, almost as if he were sizing it up. After what felt like forever, Bruce quickly found out why, Clark gulped the whole thing down his throat in one swallow. 

Clark’s mouth and throat felt absolutely heavenly. Clark’s throat felt like it was latching onto Bruce, massaging his cock all over, it was hot, wet and getting wetter with every passing second Clark held it down his throat. Pulling back and then diving back down, Clark’s saliva coated his entire shaft, which Clark proceeded to then rub in using both hands on every sucking return to his knob. Clark continued to quickly and steadily do so while staring into Bruce’s eyes with a filthy look on his face. It was a look Bruce could get used to. With every swirl of Clark’s talented tongue on the head of his cock, Bruce came to realised that just like himself, it was definitely not Clark’s first time with a man. Bruce wasn’t sure if that idea disappointed him or made him more eager. Something deep inside him wanted to claim Clark, to be his first, but the idea that Clark was experienced and greedy for cock turned him on more than he would like to admit. 

Looking down at the man causing him so much pleasure, Bruce took him in. Clark was beyond rugged; his features were alluring. His raven black hair that was usually combed back, now flopped onto his forehead, only accentuating his carefully structured face. Under his dark glasses, which Bruce loved so much, were cobalt blue eyes. They always seemed full of intensity. Under a roman nose sat a thin pair of lips that wrapped perfectly around Bruce’s cock. Even with his mouth full, Clark’s tight jaw was a perfect angular shape that was smooth from being freshly shaven. His pale skin looked so right. Bruce couldn’t wait to get this man naked, he couldn’t wait to see the body that looked as though it was moulded by the God’s. Clark’s body was heavenly, with muscles on top of muscles. From his chest to abdomen, to his legs and arms, Clark’s body was lean and chiselled.

Reaching down and pulling Clark to his feet, Bruce slid his hands down Clark’s back and grabbed both cheeks of the ass that had been driving him crazy since the first day he sore it. Though Clark was well built and toned, he had a delectable round ass that invited touch more than any ass he’d ever seen. He couldn’t wait to see it naked and up close. 

With that thought, Bruce brought his hands around to unbutton Clark’s crisp white shirt. He had seen the body underneath the clothes many, many times, but he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it.

Bruce pushed the shirt off Clark’s shoulders and ran his hands down his chest, stopping briefly to tweak his nipples softly. When Clark moaned, he continued on, touching his bulging stomach. “I really like your body.” Bruce murmured, bringing his mouth to Clark’s ear to whisper. “I haven’t been able to stop looking at it since that mission that landed us in quarantine. I’ve been fantasising about this for so long, I can’t believe I get to touch it now.”

“Please!” Clark whimpered, trailing his hands over Bruce’s shoulders and stroking his pecs in return.

Pulling away from Clark’s ear, Bruce took Clark’s mouth. He honestly didn’t think he could ever stop kissing the man again. His hands also couldn’t stop from squeezing Clark’s perfect plump ass. God, he hoped Clark liked to bottom, because he wanted in that ass more than he wanted to take his next breath. 

When Clark pushed his ass harder into Bruce’s hands, he believed he knew his answer. Then a thought occurred to him. “Do you have condoms or lube?” 

Stopping his exploration of Bruce’s chest, Clark stared at him blankly. “Why would I have those with me?”

“For situations like this?” Bruce stared back pointedly. 

“Bruce, I’m not like you, I have no need to carry those things with me.” When Bruce bowed his head, realisation seemed to hit Clark as well. “I’m assuming since you asked, you don’t have any either?”

“I didn’t see the point considering I wasn’t going to be in my clothes for long.” Bruce grumbled. Fuck, he hated his life sometimes. The one time he doesn’t have supplies with him, he ends up needing them. 

When Clark went stiff, Bruce looked up. “What…what if we went bare?”

Bruce swallowed hard. He’d never done that before. The idea kind of scared him. He knew he didn’t have any S.T. I’s, nor did he have to worry about pregnancy with another man, but could he say the same about Clark. Not to mention, going bare was something that seemed like a very intimate act to Bruce. Not that there was anyone else in the world he trusted more and would willingly do that with than Clark. “What about –” 

“Bruce!” Clark cut him off. “I’m an alien, remember. I’m immune to any Earthly ailments, so if you’re worried about me having anything…” Clark trailed off while looking at Bruce with a raised brow. 

“No, no, of course not!” Bruce shot back quickly. 

“Oh, so then –” 

“No to that as well. I’m clean, I get checked every three months and have never gone bare before.” Clark’s other brow shot up with his words. Bruce laughed. “Hey, I may not be the playboy the world thinks I am, but it doesn’t mean I don’t get some and often.”

Clark laughed too. “I see, well with that all cleared up, then I guess as long as you’re okay with it, our only problem is the no lube issue.”

Stepping out of Clark’s reach, Bruce bent and picked up the spray bottle that had been forgotten on the floor. “I assume this is a basic water and body oil solution, so it would be safe to use. You want to use it?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Clark muttered before pulling Bruce back to him and kissing down his neck. As Clark continued to suck on his skin, Bruce inhaled Clark’s clean scent. 

With one hand wrapped around the spray bottle, Bruce used the other to grasp the hair at the base of Clark’s neck, before tugging on his scruff to bring his face up, allowing Bruce to slam his lips down over Clark’s. When Clark’s mouth opened for him, Bruce slipped his tongue inside and Christ, he tasted so fucking good. Pressed close to his body, Clark ground their pelvises together causing Bruce to groan. When Clark moaned in return, Bruce nearly lost his composure and blew his load right there and then. 

Slowly, Bruce let go of Clark’s hair and ran his hand down along Clark’s back. When he got to the edge of Clark’s slacks, Bruce kept going, shoving his hand under the waistband and palmed the perfect globe that was Clark’s ass cheek. Bruce couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to push his cock between them to take his hole.

Pulling his hand from Clark’s pants, Bruce lifted him, and brought them both slowly to the floor, lying Clark on his back. Dropping the spray bottle to the floor, Bruce unclasped the button on Clark’s pants and with one quick jerk, both them and his underwear slid down his long masculine legs. “I knew you’d have a gorgeous erect cock.” Bruce told him, running his finger from base to tip. To say Clark was well endowed was an understatement, his member was long and slightly curved, his pubes very neatly trimmed.

While letting Bruce take in his beauty, Clark laid back and looked at him with a faint flush on his cheeks, which only further enchanted Bruce. Clark was so forward yet so shy at the same time, a delightful mix that had Bruce forgetting about everything but the man in front of him.

Leaning forward, Bruce ran kisses down Clark’s body to his cock, licking and sucking, enjoying the velvety hard flesh in his mouth. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time. Have the taste of your cock on my tongue.”

Clark rolled his head to the side, before speaking breathily. “God, that feels so good.”

“Tastes good too.” Bruce teased before sucking the tip one more time and pressed on the back of Clark’s thighs and kissed his way down to his ultimate goal, that tight little hole.

While licking and fucking Clark torturously slow with his tongue, Clark cried out. “Come on. I need that dick inside me.”

“I wanted to eat you out some more but I guess we have time for that later.” Bruce didn’t waste any time in picking up the bottle again, unscrewing the nozzle and dribbling a generous amount onto his erection. Meanwhile Clark rolled onto his hands and knees and presented himself to Bruce.

Once his dick was slick, Bruce used the liquid on his hand to massage Clark’s hole. 

After several minutes of slowly working one, then two, then three fingers inside of Clark, his small pucker was finally relaxed and stretched enough to take him. With Clark prepped, Bruce slowly pushed his crown inside until he was balls deep and groaned. An answering throaty moan came from Clark. “God, you feel so good, B!” 

Smooth, silky walls clasped around him and Bruce gritted his teeth. Just as slowly as he pushed in, Bruce pulled out and pushed in deep again, fucking Clark slowly. Bruce was rewarded with another moan as Clark flexed and rolled his hips back. Bruce did it again and got the same response. Moaning, Bruce set a pace that nearly had his eyes pitching back into his head. 

Clark was beyond responsive and he moved with a sinuous grace that had Bruce wanting more. With every thrust in, Clark was right there with his steady hip rolls. Bruce pushed in and out of the gorgeous man below him and revelled in the noises he was making. Gasps and moans, along with a few rumbling groans, had Bruce never wanting to stop. 

That feeling only intensified with every thrust Clark met. It was like making love with someone he’d been sleeping with for years. Bruce had never felt anything like it before.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bruce drilled his ass, grabbing tightly to his sides as he fucked Clark oh so good, ripples of excitement soared through his body, racing through every one of his veins.

“Holy fucking shit, Bruce. Oh, my fucking God. Yes! Fucking yes. Give it to me just like that.” Clark couldn’t hold his cries of ecstasy.

“Fuck, Clark, so tight, so warm! Your ass is taking my cock so good!”

Bruce couldn’t know what he was doing to Clark’s prostate, but it was clear he wasn’t holding back. It was as if Bruce was unleashing every pent-up sexual frustration he’d ever felt on Clark’s eager hole.  
Bending down, Bruce hooked his arms under Clark’s before lifting him upright.  
Clark’s cock jerked about as Bruce continued fucking him, getting deeper, which made Clark call out his name, practically screaming it out because damn, it just felt too good. Clark was just thankful that all of the offices and conference halls within the Wayne Enterprises building were sound proofed. Bruce had been adamant that blocking any incoming and outgoing noise would help boost productivity within his company and among his staff, allowing them a relaxing and peaceful space to work in. A place were the aggressive sounds of Gotham couldn’t breech. It was much like the cave, quiet, but in a soothing and serene sort of way. Clark had always found the cave to be, though dark, a place he could find a bit of peace away from everything. Despite being a cave, it was somehow warm and inviting, but that very well could be because of Dick’s insane energy and Alfred’s sweet embrace.  
Still slightly stunned at what they were doing, Clark couldn’t tell whether Bruce’s finesse with taking him was from previous experience with another man or just from his escapades with women. Though he wasn’t complaining, Bruce was pounding his hole like no other man had. With every move Bruce made, he hit all the right places inside of Clark. As he nestled against Bruce, Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder. The new angle gave Clark the perfect position to turn his head and suck on Bruce’s exposed neck. Sweat had built on Bruce’s body and he tasted like salt. 

Unbelievably turned on, he ground down onto Bruce. As Bruce’s pelvis pounded against his backside again and again, pleasure rushed up his spine, causing Clark to suck harder on the flesh in his mouth. 

Bruce’s grunts were deep, guttural sounds that Clark never heard him make before.  
“Bruce, you feel amazing.”  
“So, do you.”  
With every passing second, Clark found himself counting in his head, trying to keep his body from falling over the edge, but with every thrust and Bruce’s sexy deep moan in his ear, he was sinking faster and deeper into it.   
Suddenly, Bruce pulled out and, in an instant was wrapping one arm around Clark’s hips and the other helping to support him as, he lifted Clark and rolled him over before crawling after him.  
Clark spread his legs, allowing him easy entry so as Bruce could get his cock back where it belonged—inside him.  
“God, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this, Bruce,” Clark told him. “How long I’ve been fantasising about doing this.”  
“We’re just getting started, Baby.” Bruce had a mischievous expression on his face. Soon Clark realised why, it was like he was caught up in the sex Olympics. Like Bruce needed to try it every way he could. Like he needed to explore Clark’s bottom from every angle. Throughout Bruce continued tossing him around and taking what was his. If Clark were human it would have been a painful experience being thrown around on the hard floor, but each position took him higher, the pressure driving him crazy, building and building to the point where he thought his whole body might explode if he didn’t cum.  
Clark could feel the sweat from Bruce’s body coating him as Bruce had him pressed against a wall. His fingers ran through Clark’s hair, then across his face in a tender caress, the complete opposite to what he was doing to Clark’s hole.   
Wrapping his arms around Clark once again, Bruce brought them both back onto the floor, positioning Clark on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside. From underneath, Bruce fucked up into him.

Bruce’s body was glistening with sweat. They both were. Bruce’s lips were curled upward, revealing just how much he was enjoying the fucking as well. Bruce wasn’t loud in his pleasure, but when he made a noise, it pulsed through Clark’s entire being.

Finding their rhythm again, Bruce slammed into Clark’s prostate again and again, before reaching down and gripping Clark’s shaft and stroking vigorously.

“Oh yeah, fuck me just like that.” Clark cried. “I’m about to cum!”

As Clark shouted his release, his muscles twisted and stiffened as the pressure raised within him. Bruce’s movements were sharp, furious, intense as he fucked Clark through his orgasm.

“Fuck, yes, Clark!” Bruce moaned wildly, letting Clark know that he was coming too.

When the pleasure stopped racking his lovers’ body, Bruce rolled them over and collapsed on top of him, panting to catch his breath!

As the silence of the room surrounded them, he felt Bruce chuckle.   
“What are you laughing at?” Clark asked lazily.   
“Nothing. Just trying to figure out if I can move. Not to mention, my dick is going soft, and there’s cum leaking onto the floor.”  
Clark snorted, content and sated beyond belief.   
After a few brief moments, Bruce finally collected himself, rolled off of Clark and climbed to his feet. As he looked around the room, Clark could tell Bruce was looking for something to clean them up with.   
Sitting up slowly, Clark was relieved when Bruce wondered back over, paper towel in hand. Smiling down at him, Bruce quickly wiped himself up before kneeling down and wiping the cum from Clark’s stomach and chest.   
Once they were all cleaned up, Clark and Bruce stood for who know how long, holding each other in a tight embrace, sharing sweet tentative kisses.   
“Master Clark, Master Bruce, that’s been more than an hour, are you done ye…” 

Clark and Bruce both pulled their lips apart hastily and turned to face a stupefied Alfred.

“Alfred, its, it’s not what it looks like.” Clark stammered. 

Still within Clark strong arms, Bruce bowed his head and rubbed the palm of his hands over his face. “Clark, just don’t!” Bruce quietly grumbled at him.

“Right, well, I’ll tell the coordinator that you both need another few minutes.” Turning around and reaching for the door, Alfred continued. “I expect you both to be presentable and ready for a quick spot of tea by the time I come back!” 

When Alfred left, Clark and Bruce just stared at the door in the man’s wake. Clearly Bruce was unsure as to how to continue as well. From Alfred’s reaction he could tell that it was definitely not the first time Bruce had been caught with his pants down, but he was pretty sure it was the first time he had ever been lost for what to do. 

~SB~

Sitting next to Clark and across from Alfred at a café down the road from the Wayne Enterprises building, Bruce felt conspicuous. He still wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like it had been the first time Alfred had walked in on something unknowingly, but there was just something different about the situation he found himself in. 

Was it because it was so unexpected? No, Bruce had definitely had much more out of the blue and spontaneous sex before. Was it because it was a man? No to that as well, though not often Bruce slept with a man, it still wasn’t the first time Alfred had seen him mid tryst with another man.

Bruce just couldn’t pin down what was so different about this time. He couldn’t understand why he felt so embarrassed, lost and exposed. 

Looking across the table, Bruce caught Alfred’s stern gaze, before quickly darting is eyes to Clark. The sweet man beside him was flushed red and he gave Bruce a small but unsure lopsided smile that made Bruce’s heart flip. 

No, it couldn’t be? He couldn’t be feeling so out of place because of Clark. Could he? Clark was his best friend and teammate, there was no need for him to be feeling the way he did. But each time he looked at Clark out the corner of his eye, his heart sored and his stomach squeezed. 

Yes, Bruce had wanted Clark for a while now and Clark had made it obvious that he had been feeling the same way, so maybe that could explain the tightness in his body and the giddiness he felt. It wasn’t every day, even for the great Bruce Wayne that one had his desires fulfilled. 

But this felt different, it felt like more. Even though Clark was indeed his friend and teammate, there had always been something more there. Something Bruce could never and would never be able to explain. He and Clark understood each other on such a level that words couldn’t describe, so why was he feeling so exposed?

After thinking silently on it for a few more moments, it finally hit him. It really was Clark making him feel the way he did. But not in the way he initially thought. When Bruce was with Clark he felt safe, he felt understood. He trusted Clark and cherished his bond with Clark more than anything in the world. So, it was the idea that someone outside of them, even though it was Alfred, saw such a raw and intimate moment that had him rattled. 

He had this sudden urge to protect what they had done. To keep anyone and everyone away from it. He felt protective and a touch possessive over their moment together and of Clark. The fact that someone other them him had also seen Clark stripped bare, shook him. It was most definitely not the first time Alfred had seen Clark in all his glory over the years. Alfred had been there to mend Clark just as many times as he had Bruce at this stage. But now that Bruce had taken Clark and seen him at his most primal, it made Bruce want to hide him away from prying eyes. 

This was a new feeling for Bruce, but he found that he actually quiet liked it and a lot. 

When he felt Clark’s hand clasp his knee under the table, Bruce’s whole body relaxed, allowing him to breathe freely for the first time since, Clark and Bruce had followed Alfred out the door of Wayne Enterprises. 

Looking over to Clark once more, he saw that somehow Clark had managed to muster up a stronger smile then before. 

Placing his hand over Clark’s, Bruce looked to Alfred and began. “Alfred, I – ”

“It’s about bloody time!” Alfred exclaimed, cutting him off. At their looks of confusion, the older man continued. “You two have been skirting around each other like love sick fools for months now. It was bad enough when you were both oblivious to your feelings, but when you both seem to figure it out, it was absolute torture seeing you interact so coyly around one another!”

“You knew?” Clark asked clearly taken aback. 

“Of course, I knew. Martha and I have been taking bets to see how long it would take you two knuckle heads to pull your thumbs out and act upon your feelings.”

Bruce sat back, crossing his arms before huffing. “Who won the bet?”

“I did of course!” Alfred boasted proudly. “As time wore on, Martha lost faith and thought it would never happen! I, on the other hand knew you just needed a little push!”

Clark’s eyes widened, but it was Bruce who spoke. “Jimmy wasn’t really sick today, was he?”

Alfred smiled, a smug grin. “I may or may not have ran my idea past Mister Olsen and he agreed to help.”

“And those utterly absurd and ridiculous photo ideas?” Clark asked meekly. 

Alfred’s grin became even wider. “I do not know what type of photo concepts he asked you to complete, but Mister Olsen assured me that they would be completely preposterous, but would put you both into a position to either act on your feelings or at the very least admit to them.”

“So, the second half of the shoot was completely unnecessary and a waste of time, then?” Bruce growled. 

“Oh no, it was completely necessary, Sir, I just used the opportunity to give you both the kick up the rears you needed. I wasn’t sure how it all would turn out, but…” Alfred raised a smug brow. “But from what I saw it definitely went better than I thought.”

Bruce groaned. “I don’t know how I feel about, my father figure organising for me to have sex with my best friend.”

“Me either!” Clark chimed in, clearly still embarrassed. 

“Oh, no, my dear boys, my intentions were not that sinister. I just gave you the opportunity and the means to break down those walls you both have up and accept your reality.”

“We still haven’t spoken about what this is yet, Alfie.” Clark informed him. 

“One would assume that now you both will stop pretending, admit you like or dare I say, even love each other and couple up.”

At Alfred’s no-nonsense manner, Bruce looked to Clark who just sighed in resignation before shrugging and grinning at him. 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. Alfred truly did have them pegged. Returning Clark’s smile and shrugging, Bruce picked up his saucer of tea and sipped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments!


End file.
